


I Will Follow You

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione died giving birth to twin boys, Draco being a pediatrician in the Wizarding World constantly sees them and starts helping Ron take care of them. Before he knows it, he goes to Ron’s house constantly and sees the boys more often that it’s appropriate and he starts falling in love with the boys and learning there is more to Ron than just ginger hair and a clumsy mouth. However, before they know it the kids start calling him daddy, too. But when Ron hears this for the first times he resents Draco and shouts that Draco should have been the one to died instead of his wife. Draco still knowing right then that Ron would never feel the same way that he felt for him and thinking that it was better to love once than never to have love at all he gets a hold of a time turner and travels back in time to try to help Hermione survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a big thank you to [](http://smallbrownfrog.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smallbrownfrog.livejournal.com/)**smallbrownfrog** as s/he came to my aid when I most needed it and I will forever be eternally grateful because s/he went beyond what I needed to make the story readable and presentable . All other errors are all mine. Also, another big thank you to the mods that after giving me one extension, they gave me another and without them and their long patients with me, you wouldn't be reading this story today. Another thank you, but this is more like a shout out to my niece as she supplied the names to Ron's babies :D
> 
> Banner credit: https://faladrast.weebly.com/

He moved from one side of the waiting room to the other counting each square as he passed by. In total he noticed that there were sixty-four in the room. His mind supplied him with the information that it had exactly the same amount of squares as a chessboard; he mentally moved people in the room, making his mother and father the queen and king. He moved his brothers and the other people into positions as pawns. He was about to move one of his pawns when the mediwizard came in. He let out a sigh of relief and moved forward.

“Mr. Weasley.” The mediwizard stood by the door looking down at some paperwork.

“That would be me, how is she?” Ron stopped in front of the wizard.

“The babies are doing great, strong and healthy.” The mediwizard continued, “Sorry, Mr. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley passed away. We tried all we could but we couldn't stop the bleeding. I am sorry.”

“What are you saying?” When he saw the wizard opening his mouth, he screamed, “Answer me dammit, what are you saying?”

_Hermione._

“Let me go, or I shall call the Aurors.”

“I don’t give a fuck who you call; I want to know where Hermione is.” Ron shook the mediwizard, not knowing nor caring when he took hold of the man.

“Ron, let him go,” Harry said, trying but not succeeding in pulling Ron’s hands off the poor fella.

“Harry, tell me that it’s not true? That this man,” he sneered still shaking the man, “is lying about Hermione...please tell me it’s not true.” The last word was a broken plea.

“I am sorry, Ron,” Harry whispered hugging his friend, “I am so sorry.”

“Please, not Hermione, not her, Harry.” Ron took hold of Harry sweater, “I can’t live without her.”

“Shhh, Ron, everything will be okay,” Harry said, holding onto Ron.

“No it won't...” Ron whispered.

“Yes, it will. You’ll see.” Harry whispered brokenly, cradling his friend closer, “It will”

 

oOoOoOoOo

Ron stood by the cribs and looked down at the peaceful faces of his twin sons, Jaden and Roland. They looked so like Hermione that it hurt to look at them, sometimes. It had been only a month and for him it still felt like it was yesterday. He sometimes wondered if the pain would ever go away. Would he be able to look upon his sons without seeing Hermione? Would he forget her? How was he to tell his sons about her? Will he ever love someone else? Was he even ready to think about that?

“Oh, you’re here.” Ginny said quietly from the doorway.

“Yeah, I am.” he flatly answered. He hated being treated with kid gloves.

“Ron...”

“Don’t Ginny; I really don’t want to hear it.”

“Well, sorry but you must,” Ginny sighed coming into the room. “You must find a babysitter; mum can’t help you take care of them.”

“I didn’t ask for her help or anyone’s....”

“No you didn’t, but we wanted to,” Ginny said, standing next to him and looking down at the babies.

“Then if you all wanted to help, why do you come in here and demand that I look for someone?”

Ginny put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m not demanding, I’m only pointing out what I see and she can’t help you. She is old and mum can’t do all the things she could before.”

Ron didn’t answer right away, “Yeah, I know but…never mind, I’ll look for someone.”

“Okay... There is a place where they…”

“I don’t care, Ginny, not now. Please let me be for a moment.”

“Fine, but just remember she can’t help you.” With that, Ginny left him alone in the room.

He looked down and covered them with the light blanket, “We’ll be fine, won’t we guys?”

 

oOoOoOoOo

It wasn’t long before he found out first hand how hard it was to take care of two babies. Not only was he getting up at all times of the night to feed and change diapers, now here he was trying to floo into St. Mungos for their three-month check-up. He put the shrunk pram inside the pocket, hung the diaper bag over his head and across his chest, maneuvered the first sling and once it was secure enough he picked up Jaden and put him inside carefully to make sure the diaper bag wasn’t in his way. He hung the other sling on his other side and picked up Roland next and as he did for his twin brother he put him inside. Once he was happy enough that they would be all right for traveling and that they weren’t in any danger of falling, he stepped into the floo and called his destination as he put an arm around each of his children as they were swept away.

He arrived outside and with a shove of his shoulder he opened the door and strolled inside the building. Arriving to wait for the elevator to descend, he started to rock the babies when they started to fuss, but it wasn’t enough because before he could do anything Roland started to cry, he couldn’t reach the bottle to feed him and then Jaden followed suit. Before he could do anything to alleviate his sons cries, Roland was plucked out of his sling. He turned to see who had dared and found Draco with his son in his arms rocking him and singing him a lullaby.

“Give him here, Malfoy.”

“I would, but your son has stopped crying, Weasley.”

“Just don’t infect him with your Death Eater germs.” Ron quietly sneered.

“Real mature, Weasley, real mature.” Draco said, looking down at little Roland. “What brings you here?”

“They have their three month check up.” Ron pulled out two bottles and offered one to Draco.”

“I am sorry.” Draco said quietly, feeding Roland.

“For what?” He asked looking down at Jaden and giving him his own bottle.

“I heard about Granger…sorry I mean Hermione.”

“Yeah, you and me both.” Ron said quietly, looking directly at Draco.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened and he turned to get his child back, “Thanks, Malfoy.”

“I’ll go with you.” With that, Draco step into the elevator. “Coming?”

“Oh, yeah.”

They rode the elevator quietly to the fifth floor. Once there they walked to the last door of the corridor and entered quietly into the pediatric clinic. He turned to take his child back and found Malfoy missing. He looked around desperately and saw Malfoy talking to the receptionist and laughing quietly. He scowled and moved forward to let Malfoy know that that was his job and child, but what he heard next stopped him in his tracks.

“Okay, Dr. Malfoy, once you finish with your first appointment will send in the next one.”

With a thank you to the receptionist Malfoy turn to him and with a signal of his head told him to follow. Ron looked on as Malfoy enter and move out of his eyesight. With a curse, and hurried steps he followed Malfoy inside and almost crushed his back when the he stopped to open a door. Telling him to precede him inside, he scowled for good measure and walked into the room where he found himself in a room with all furniture in child height, except for three chairs on the left side and a wheeled stool.

“I didn’t know you were a doctor.” Ron said lamely as he sat down in one of the chairs on the room as he maneuvered Jaden out of the sling.

“And I didn’t know you were a father.” Draco counter, smiling.

“Well there is a lot you don’t know about me.” With a gentleness that was the opposite of his tone, he put the baby down on the examining table.

“That is something I’m beginning to see.”

oOoOoOoOo

 

Ron put down Jaden after his bath and proceeded to change him before he could get any ideas and try to run. He’d gotten better after awhile. Gone was the awkward way he did things as if he could break them at any moment. It had gotten easier as time flew by and after awhile the things that took so long before became things he could do half asleep; however, he knew he could not have done so well without Draco Malfoy, who had been guiding and helping him with the boys after encountering him at St. Mungos those many months ago.

After that time at the hospital, Draco became a constant presence in their house and lives. The kids love him, he could see that. Jaden was attached to him but it was Roland who after that day took to Draco as easily as Draco took to him. Sometimes he felt guilty for raising his kids with Draco of all people and not someone of his own family. At night, he felt even guiltier when he remembered Hermione and all the many dreams they had together. He turned to the noise by the door and saw Draco emerging with a wiggling Jaden.

“This little one is like a seal.” Draco laughed when Roland tried to scoot away once he was put down on the changing table.

“Tell me about it.” Ron commented, putting Jaden in one of the cribs and giving him a bottle.

“Nine months and we are still counting.” Draco put the diaper on, smiling at Roland as he maneuvered a tiny arm inside the pajamas.

“Yes, but it feels as if I had known them for ever.”

“Yes, I know exactly how you feel.” Draco smiled, picking up Roland again and walking with him to the crib.

Draco put the baby down and turned sideways to get the bottle that Ron was giving him when they both looked down at the spoken word.

“I think he spoke, Ron.” Draco smile down at Roland, “What is it, Roland?”

“Dada”

“Draco he said ‘dada’.” Ron said excitedly and moved to pick up Roland, “You spoke, Roland, you said dada, say ‘dada’ again. ”

But in the next moment everything changed when Roland started crying not letting Ron touch him.

“What is wrong, Roland? Dada is here.” Ron turned to look at Draco with a lost expression.

“Maybe he got scared; many kids do that especially if it’s their first word.”

Draco moved and picked up Roland who stopped crying and put down his little head on Draco’s shoulder. He froze when Roland said ‘dada’ again, but now he knew that it wasn’t Ron whom Roland was calling but Draco. He looked up at Ron and froze at the betrayed look on his face. He put his hand on Ron’s arm but it was pushed away as Ron turned away and left the room.

Draco sighed and with a kiss to Roland’s head, he put him down and gave him his bottle covering him with a light blanket. He turned on the night light with a tap of his wand and placed a monitoring spell on the babies so he could be alerted incase of an emergency. He looked at Roland and Jaden and with a foreboding he left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco found Ron standing by the fireplace looking into the fire. He waited to be noticed and when he found himself still waiting he cleared his throat.

“You had no right.” Ron said quietly.

“Excuse me--”

“I said you have no fucking right,” Ron said, turning around.

“I don’t--”Draco tried to speak, but again was cut off.

“She was supposed to be the one in that room with me not you.” Ron quietly said, “Those kids were supposed to call her ‘mama’ not call ‘dada’ a death eater scum like you.”

“Ron, I think you --”

“Why did she have to die?” Ron took a step closer, “Why?”

“I think I’ll be leaving,” Draco quietly said, stepping around Ron, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

However, before he could take another step he was pulled around, “Let me go, Ron.”

“No, I won’t.” Ron took hold of him by his upper arms.

Draco lost it, “What do you want me to do?!”

“I want her alive and not you!” Ron screamed.

The silence that followed was immense and Draco just stared at Ron quietly and nodded, extracting himself from the grip.

“If that is your wish, I’ll do everything I can.” Draco moved to the door. “Goodbye, Ron.”

oOoOoOoOo

The next day Ron woke up with a headache and found the note on the night stand. He cursed himself for a fool, as he remembered every single ugly detail of last night. He scrubbed his face with his hands and with another curse he got up and threw the floo powder into the fire and contacted the only person he knew that could help him. It was time he got down from his mighty horse and got back the best thing that had happened since Hermione.

oOoOoOoOo

Ron felt he was running out of time. His palms were sweaty and he couldn’t stay still. Where was Harry? He’d said he was going to be here in the next two minutes, and still he wasn’t here. He looked out the window and still didn’t notice anything. He paced the floor and checked the clock again, and smiled when he notice the little hands of his two kids, but in the next minute he cursed again when he noticed Draco’s hand on the ‘lost’ section. He looked down at the crumpled paper on the floor; he didn’t need to read it.

He’d only read it once to know what it meant and what Draco had gone to do and all because of his stupid tendency of flying off the handle. Like always, his mouth ran away without his brain. When was he going to stop and keep it shut? Hermione always told him that his anger and mouth were going to be the death of him. Wasn’t that true? His mouth was now the cause of Draco being missing and committing the biggest error of both their life’s. When he heard the floo, he turned and saw Harry with Ginny stepping out. He waited by the far window until they turned to see him.

“Hey Ron.” Ginny walked forward and kissed his cheek.

“Hey Gin, Harry.” He kissed Gin and nodded toward Harry, “You brought it?”

“Yes. Ron, its only twelve turns to the left no more.” Harry handed Ron the time turner.

“Twelve, okay, I got it.”

“Do be careful, Ron, don’t you go and do something stupid,” Ginny said as she squeezed his hand.

“I’ll be careful.” With that, Ron turned it exactly twelve times.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hpttmods/48137053/2358/2358_900.jpg)

He looked as time itself turned back and in front of him things that had already happened flew by, then it all stopped as he stood on the same spot that he’d been a few minutes before, but now he could see the difference, no toys litter the floor, no pictures of his kids hung on the wall. On the clock, the hands with the names and pictures of his kids were missing and the one with Draco’s was too, but the one with Hermione’s name had moved from dead to mortal peril.

He looked at the time, they had left to go to the hospital at exactly four thirty and it was six, which meant his other self was already pacing the waiting room counting squares like crazy. He hung the time turner around his neck and put it inside his shirt. It was time to go and find Draco and stop him. Ron had to make him understand that some things, no matter how much we wish it otherwise, couldn’t be changed.

He turned on the spot and apparated to St. Mungos. He arrived outside the wards and entered. He had to move carefully not to be seen by any person from his family. He ducked into a side door when he saw Percy coming his way. He waited until he passed by and then moved out and continued on his way, he should have taken the stairs and saved himself all this ducking into unknown rooms. He took the stairs two at the time. When he was on the fifth floor he curse his inability to use magic. When he finally made it to the seventh floor panting, he was so out of shape it was pathetic or so Draco would tell him. He leaned against the wall to take in air and calm down his racing heart. When he was as calm as he was going to get he cracked the door open and looked outside and waited.

When he didn’t spot anyone from his family he opened the door all the way, exited the stairwell, and slowly made his way to where his family would be waiting with him. He spotted himself from afar walking from one side to the other biting his lip. He wished he could go in there and tell himself that everything would be all right, that he would always love Hermione but she wouldn’t be his only love and to not despair, happiness was more near than he thought.

He looked away, carefully moving away from his family and the waiting room. He made his way to where he knew Hermione was being kept for surgery. He hoped he was on time, but suddenly stopped when he saw a crouching figure outside the surgery room grasping his hair in a tight grip. He would know that type of blonde-haired person anywhere. He moved quietly and crunch in front of Draco and took his hands into his.

“Draco?” He whispered.

Draco looked up and suck in his breath when he saw him. “Ron…I’m sorry…I..tried…”

Ron silenced him with a finger on his lips. “Don’t…”

“You don’t get it…I wanted…for you….her…” Draco was crying, trying to make him understand.

“No, Draco, don’t do this to yourself. I loved Hermione, I won’t deny it and she took part of me with her.” He raised Draco’s chin with a finger when he lowered his head, “but you have all the rest. I am sorry that I made you felt like I didn’t love you. I do.”

Ron smiled and pulled them both from the floor and cradled Draco face, cleaning the trails of tears and kissing him tenderly, “I love you, Draco, only you.”

Draco looked up at him, “You love me? But you said…”

“I said many stupid things that weren’t true and the only reason I spoke them was because I was afraid and felt I was cheating on Hermione.” He caressed Draco lips with the pad of his finger, “But I was only cheating myself of a wonderful man that loved me and I him.”

Draco smiled and threw his arms around his neck, “I love you, Ron Weasley.”

Ron laughed and spun them both around, “And I love you, Draco Malfoy. Always.”

He kissed him on the lips softly. After a moment the kiss turned heated as they both let themselves go. He reluctantly pulled away giving a final softly placed kiss and moved away.

“Let’s go home, Draco.” He said taking hold of Draco’s hand, “There are two little ones that are waiting to see their dada.”

Draco smiled the most beautiful smile and squeezed his hand, “Let’s go home.”

oOo The END oOo


End file.
